Feelings
by Chunzi
Summary: If love was written into a book, I would read it silently. MakaxKidd ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:**

_**Chunzi: I OWN!XD**_

_**Maka: Maka-chop!**_

_**Chunzi: *heads bleed***_

_**Maka: She doesn't own.**_

_**

* * *

Chunzi: Oh man, Kidd x Maka needs more love. Like, the only reason I watch Soul Eater is because of Kidd. *dodges random flying objects***_

_**Maka: Only because of Kidd?**_

_**Chunzi: Well duh. He's so UNSYMMETRICALLY HOT! Get it?xD**_

_**Maka: ...**_

_**Chunzi: C-Come on! Don't stay quiet like that!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Feelings**

Love.

A feeling that cannot be described or giving an exact definition. Romance stories say how a person feels. Your heart beats faster when you're near someone you like. You blush when the person you like comments something good about you. You always feel shy and stutter whenever you muster up all that would-last-only-five-seconds courage just to start a conversation with that person whom you adore. But is that all to it? Is that what love means? There has to be more to it…

Maka closed her book and set it gently on her lap. She sighed as she felt somehow exhausted. A question had been nagging at the auburn haired girl for quite a while now. It wasn't really important and it wasn't for someone like Maka to even think twice about. Yet, she found herself wondering about it.

_How does it feel to… love?_

The young adolescent likes reading, her desk and cupboards at home would be filled with books of all kinds. Yes, even romance novels. After her parents divorced, Maka silently watched her father swooned over millions of women. The sight just made her sick. She secretly swore to herself that she would never fall in love with a man as long as she lived. But of course it wasn't long when she started maturing into a responsible and disciplined lady. Though she still did those unladylike actions, Maka was strong inside, and everyone in Shibusen knew that. Right now, her unanswered question was holding her back from concentrating in any of her classes. Not that she would pay much attention to Dr Stein's class, all they ever did was dissecting animals.

Maka got up from her chair. She walked to the rows of bookshelf and placed the book she read in one of the empty slots. Her fingers ran through the books that were messily stacked on the shelves, trying to find a book that would interest her. Unbeknownst to the girl, that a pair of bright golden eyes watched her from a distance.

* * *

I continued to stare at her, my gaze not leaving her. We were both inside Shibusen's library, only the two of us it seemed. The library was a lot messier than the last time I came in here. How unsymmetrical… I just stopped by here to drop off a book I borrowed; I never intended to stay any longer in this filthy room. There's even some sort of weird coloured mushroom growing out of the walls. That's just disgusting!

Eventhough I was supposed to leave after dropping off the book here, my attention was caught by a girl sitting on a chair next to a what-look-like-to-be table. It was Maka, Spirit's daughter. Something inside of me jumped. I could feel my face warm a little.

The reason? I guess you could say I was attracted to her for some purpose. I won't deny that a small infatuation had grown inside of me, and I won't deny that now, I was really drawn to Maka Albarn. Maybe you could say its love?

She stood up from her chair suddenly and walked towards a bookshelf. She didn't seem to mind how the books on the shelves were all chaotically placed. After putting a book back up into the shelve, she ran her fingers through the rows of dusty old books. She should have that hand wash.

A book she took from the shelve caught my attention. My eyes widened a little, I slightly mused when I saw the tittle on the cover.

"'Hollows' huh?" I spoke up, startling the girl.

Maka turned her head, her olive green eyes stared into mine. The girl seemed a little embarrassed when she realized I found out about that book.

"Kidd-kun, how long have you been there?" Maka asked curiously with her usual tone of voice. But if you can hear carefully like I do, her voice wavered a little. I smirked secretly inside.

"I just got here." I replied her simply.

Maka nodded her head in acknowledgement; she then walked towards the chair and sat down quietly reading. I observed her for a few seconds before walking up to the bookshelves. She would notice my constant staring if I didn't do anything. Right now though, all I can say is…

I HATE the library.

I can't believe it would be possible for me to hate the library. But you can't blame me right! This place is so unsymmetrical it makes me feel dizzy. And what is this!

Something brownish and sticky stuck out from the piles of books. It even smells like pepperoni… Pizza?

…

That's it, I'm gonna have a talk with father tonight.

I've about had it staying here any longer. But I still did not leave. I gazed at Maka, still reading the book that she had picked out from the shelves. She looked like she was concentrating or studying the book. A small smile played on my face.

"I never knew you read romance stories Maka." I tried not sounding like I was making fun of her, though I think I failed to hide it properly.

Maka turned her focus away from the book and towards me. She frowned lightly, giving me a mind-your-own-business-Kidd look. "I don't usually read romance stories. I'm just curious is all." She said.

"Curious? About what?" I queried.

Maka didn't answer my question and she returned to reading her book. A long silence filled the huge library. I stared at her reading, those jade like eyes moving as they scanned through the pages. I didn't mind the silence really, it seemed like neither does she. I guess we share some personality traits.

"Kidd-kun, how does it feel to be in love?" Maka finally looked up and asked.

My eyes widened with surprise, more like shock. D-D-Did she just asked me how-?

A part of me felt like dropping onto the floor and laugh like a madman, but I wouldn't be that retarded to do something like that. While the rest of my prideful self just stood there and blush furiously. My eyes still widened to unbelievable sizes. This girl really is too innocent for her own good.

"Why… do you ask?" I looked away from her, I felt too embarrass to face her.

She seemed to study me for a moment before speaking, "Well, I've always read about how people fall in love in books. I've never experienced being truly in love with someone before."

What a straight answer. That's Maka Albarn for you. Strong willed, determined, nothing ever seemed to faze her. But I felt a little crack in my heart when she said never truly loving someone before. I wonder, what am I to her? Just a friend?

"If love could be express in words and written down in a book, then I think I would read it." Maka giggled to herself a little.

Words…

I started thinking about something, an idea came to mind. I reached into my pocket and took out a small notebook and a pen. Maka watched me curiously while I wrote something on my notebook. I showed her what I had written on it when I was done.

A small tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. I chuckled.

"Did you know Maka, when you hold eleven roses in front of a mirror, you'll see twelve of the most beautiful things in the world?" I repeated the sentence that I wrote.

She looked up at me, a small blush was visible. Maka took out a pen from her long cloak, she scribbled something on my notebook. A comeback I assume.

She pushed back the notebook back into my arms. She then left the library without sparing me a second glance. Maybe it was only my imagination or something, but I thought I saw a slight smile on her face when she walked out. I read the words she wrote in my notebook and was rendered speechless.

_Kidd, did you know, if you hold eleven diamonds in front of a mirror, you'll see twelve beautiful things that will last forever._

Blush.

_I hope you have some free time to spare. Let's walk home after school. I have a lot of questions that I need to ask you about. Lastly, thank you Kidd. I think I have grasp a little understanding of how it feels to… love…_

I covered my face with a hand. It was obvious that I was blushing uncontrollably. Sliding back the notebook and pen into my pocket, I breathed in heavily.

Well… At least it's a good start…

A soft chuckle was heard from me and it echoed through the empty library. Somehow, the library feels kind of welcoming…

* * *

**_Chunzi: I like the book 'Hollow'. When I read it, I can totally picture Maka & Kidd in it!_**

**_Kidd: Depress... Die..._**

**_Chunzi: K-Kidd? What happen?O_O'_**

**_Maka: Does the word 'unsymmetrically hot' comes to mind?_**

**_Chunzi: Oh! I-I didn't mean unsymmetrically, I meant... I meant... Err... R-Reviews please!_**


End file.
